1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire-winding structure and a wire-winding method, and more particularly to a wire-winding structure and wire-winding method applied to a transformer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Please refer to FIG. 1A, showing a bobbin 1 of a conventional transformer. The bobbin 1 includes a primary winding side 11 and a secondary winding side 12. A plurality of slots 14 are formed in the secondary winding side 12. A plurality of pins 15 are disposed at two ends of the base 13 of the bobbin 1 to be connected with a printed circuit board at users"" end. Conventional winding way of the bobbin is shown in FIG. 1B. The wire is wound on the slots 14. Specifically speaking, the wire is first soldered to a starting pin 151. After winding on the first slots 14, the wire traverses a wire-traversing groove 16 and then is wound on the second and third slots. After the entire array of slots is wound with the wire, the wire is pulled back through a wire-traversing structure 17 to a pin 152 and soldered to the pin 152. The bobbin 1 with winding wire is then combined with two E-type iron core structures 18 to constitute the transformer.
However, there is a gap formed at the connection portion between the two iron core structures. Thus, when the magnetic field encounters different media (space or glue), instability is generated. This affects the windings, and causes loss of transformer power.
The object of the present invention is to solve the above-mentioned problems by providing a wire-winding structure and method for a transformer. The transformer power is thereby enhanced.
According to a first aspect of the present invention, the wire-winding method applied to a transformer includes the following steps. A bobbin which includes a plurality of pins and a plurality of slots formed on the external surface is provided. A wire is wound from a first pin and successively wound on the rest of the plurality of slots, but not on the slot adjacent to a predetermined connection portion between iron core structures of the transformer. The wire is soldered to a second pin and the bobbin with the winding wire is combined with the iron core structures to constitute the transformer.
Preferably, the bobbin can include a primary winding side and a secondary winding side, and the plurality of slots are formed on the secondary winding side. The bobbin is provided with a plurality of outwardly protruding insulating flanges on the external surface of the bobbin to form the plurality of slots.
Moreover, the bobbin includes a base, and the plurality of pins are disposed at two ends of the base for connection to a printed circuit board.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the wire-winding structure of the transformer includes a bobbin and the bobbin is provided with a plurality of slots on the external surface of the bobbin. The slots are wound with a wire, but a slot adjacent to a predetermined connection portion between iron core structures of the transformer is not wound with the wire.